


Unexpected Madness

by Serfyan



Category: Connor MacManus - Fandom, Connorxreader, Murphy MacManus - Fandom, Murphyxreader, The Boondock Saints, The Saints - Fandom, fluff - Fandom, smut - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serfyan/pseuds/Serfyan
Summary: So I got a tumblr fic request for one of my follower’s birthday. She wanted something that fluffy and smutty that involved the Macmanus brothers. This is the result.





	Unexpected Madness

A/N: Okay so this is a birthday request for @reedusteinrambles birthday! I asked what fic she wanted and she wanted a fluffy/smutty fic with her favourite brothers! Warning bad Irish accents and language is to come!

Happy birthday for today!!!!!! 

“Fuck,” you cried out in mild pain as you slipped on the snow that nestled the sidewalk leading up to the stairs of your apartment building. It was the middle of the night and you had just finished your shift at Mcginty’s and you felt fresh snowfall fall around you, the cold snowflakes falling in your red coloured hair. 

You slowly make the motions of standing up and brush off the snowfall that was falling all around you and take a step. “Fuck,” you cry out after taking a step closer to the steps of the building, feeling the familiar feeling of your ankle building up in more pain as you sit down on the step and begin to massage the ankle. 

“Ye alright there lass?” Your head snaps up as you hear the low tone of the voice. You look up to see two men dressed all in black and you shake your head as you point to your ankle. “Aye, what’s the matter, are ye in pain? Can we help?” You turn to face the direction of the second man who is looking concerned as he assess the situation. All you could think is how could two men be this attractive with their chiseled features and their attractive thick Irish accents. You look up at the second man and his blue eyes look straight at you and all you could think of how much you wanted them. 

“I think I might have twisted it, I fell over and as soon as I got up I felt pain in my ankle,” you manage to whisper out to them, trying to hide out your embarrassment. The two men looked at each other and then back at you and in one small movement one of the twins had you in their arms, carrying you up to the main door of the apartment building. 

As they carried you into the warmth of the hallway, you then see their beautiful faces for the first time and instantly recognise them. Fuck! You hide your shock as you nestle into the twin that was carrying you and your thoughts run away with you, you can’t believe that they were here, Murphy and Connor MacManus-or better know as The Saints, on these parts of the Boston area. 

Connor looks at you as he carries you to the elevator as Murphy presses the button. You inhale Connor’s scent as you breathe in his cologne through his shirt and your eyes start to softly close. Murphy looks at you asleep in his brother’s arms and shoots him a look as they step out of the elevator and unlock the door to their apartment. 

Upon hearing the door close behind you, your eyes open again and Connor lays you down on a mattress. “It’s okay lass, ye gonna stay here for the night and we’ll look after ye, promise,” he whispers gently into your ear as he sees your shock in your eyes. He turns to his brother and Murphy comes over to you and lays your head in his lap, stroking your hair. Out of the two of them, you never would have expected this from Murphy but also you never expected this to happen in the first place so…

“Ye gonna have to stay in Connor’s bed tonight, and we’ll take ye to the hospital tomorrow,” Murphy says to you as he continues to stroke your hair. You nestle into his lap and feel comfort from the gentle act that Murphy was performing on you as you look up at Connor smoking at the table and drinking. “Also, you never told us your name? We’re gonna need that tomorrow when we take ya” Murphy says to you. You look up and smile and reply with a soft expression, “It’s y/n, and thanks for, you know helping me, you didn’t need to.” 

“Don’t be silly love, we hate to see a girl in pain, now rest okay,” Connor replied as he takes a swig from the bottle. With that you eventually fall asleep with Murphy stroking your hair.

…………………………..

“Ow,” you scream out in pain as you feel shooting pains come across your ankle. You sit up and bring your leg up closer to see how bad the damage was. As you peel back your sock, you wince out as you see your skin change colours, in the moonlight, with fresh purples and blues popping up showing that your ankle is definitely bruised. 

You hear the movement beside you and realise that Connor was sleeping beside you and that your scream had woken him up. You turn to face him and whisper to him, “I’m sorry if I woke you.” He sits up and looks at you massaging your ankle. “That’s okay,” he softly replies, as he moves closer to you. You can feel yourself tremble as his skin brushes against your own and you feel your breath hitch in your throat, as you feel Connor looking at you intently and you can feel his deep blue eyes scanning your body. 

Fuck, I hope I’m not dreaming this. This thought catches your attention in your head as you feel his lips ghost yours. “Y/N has anyone told ye lately how fucking pretty you are?” You look down at the floor and gently shake your head. Connor looks at you with sad eyes and sighs, as tears begin to form in your green coloured eyes, making them sparkle in the moonlight. “Why are ye crying?” He asks with genuine concern. “‘Cause no one has ever said that about me or to me,” you whisper as you hold back the tears. 

“Look at me y/n,” Connor lifts your chin up, that all you could do is look deep into his blue eyes. He traces your features on your face using a gentle touch through his fingers, starting with your eyelids as they gently close under his touch. You were already starting to feel the heat building and starting to feel more aroused as his fingers reach your mouth, stopping at your bottom lip, looking for an entrance. “Open your mouth,” he whispers in your ear, and you obey his command as he slips two fingers into your mouth. You begin to suck on his fingers, swirling your tongue around them, when Connor suddenly pulls them out. 

A silent moan escapes your lips through the loss of contact, and Connor chuckles to himself as he pulls your face closer to his and finally places his lips on yours, exploring your tongue with such force and playfulness as his hands wander down your body, reaching your breasts. “Connor,” you whisper out between the kisses as he frees your breasts out of the lace bra you had on. He looks at you and your breathing becomes more heavy as you begin to feel more aroused. His lips suddenly crash onto one of your nipples, sucking and biting it with such forcefulness, you cry out a loud moan, “Fuck, yes Connor, omg,” 

Connor suddenly stops and places a finger to his mouth as he points to his twin asleep on the other side of the room. “Behave yourself baby girl, otherwise it’ll be worse for you,” he growls in your ear. You whimper and moan against him and nod your head in agreement. Connor kisses your neck as his hand replaces his mouth onto your breast, twisting your nipple, making them even more sensitive to the touch. You try to stifle a loud moan, as you feel the heat building down below, as Connor watches your face contort with pleasure. “You are a good little angel aren’t ye,” he says to you as you feel your body reacting more and more to his touch. 

“Omg, mmmm, that feels so good,” you shout, as you feel Connor’s lips attach themselves to your breasts again biting against your nipple and pulling his teeth with them. You shuffle your body down the bed as you lie down onto the mattress, Connor moves through your movements, so he was on top of you. Connor’s hands begin to move further down your body as he reaches your intimate area. 

Your breath hitches again in your throat as Connor quickly makes work of your jeans and your panties as he dives straight into your mound, slowly beginning to make work of your folds and sucking and licking all across your sensitive area. “Fuck, Connor, omg fuck, aaahhhhhh,” You scream out as he replaces his mouth with his fingers, slowly making the heat rise further in your body as you writhe against his fingers. Connor looks at you, and crashes his lips onto your neck, sucking and biting at your earlobes and your collarbone as you ride out your orgasm, placing a hand over your mouth to muffle your scream.

“Shush baby girl, don’t wake up Murph” “Fuck, fffuuuuccckkk Connor….I’m so fucking close” You manage to say under his hand. Connor looks at you with a sly smile, “Do you wanna cum,” You nod your head under his hand as his other hand has made his way from your mound to your clit, teasing you even further. “Cum for me then, baby girl,” he whispers in your ear. And his words were all you needed as you let go on and around his fingers, as he still pumped his fingers in and around your clit, letting you ride out your high.

“Aye girl, that’s sexy as fuck, seeing you with your eyes shut riding a high that I made for ye,” Connor takes his fingers out of your area and places them in his mouth and slowly begins to lick them, tasting the sweet juice of your high. You sit up and take his fingers, placing one finger at a time in your mouth, sucking them dry of all your juices. Connor looks at you and says, “Are ye a wee little dirty girl as well as an angel then,” You look at him innocently, and give me a quick wink, “Oh wouldn’t you like to know…”


End file.
